Défonce moi
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Que se passe t il lorsque Pyro revient, avec un ami un peu TROP proche, dans son ancienne chambre avec un Bob qui s'accepte enfin.


**Note de l'auteur** : Pyro est à moi ! Comment ça non ? Loki et Sopo sont par contre mes personnages.  
**Warning** : Les lyrics utilisées appartiennent à MUSE et SAEZ, merci !

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Défonce-moi**

* * *

Bobby descendit les marches mollement, il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire. Après tout, vingt ans c'était quoi ? Boire de la bière en toute légalité ? A part ça ? Sa vie ne changerait pas. Ses parents n'étaient et ne seraient pas là, pas plus que Rony. Il serait seul. Seul avec ces pseudos amis. Amis parce qu'exclus comme lui. Si il avait été normal, il ne serait pas devenu proche d'eux… surtout de John. Il se rappelait vaguement son ancienne école, ainsi que tous les golden boy et girl qui la côtoyaient. Que des A+, des beaux vêtements, des jolies maisons à deux étages et jamais de fin de mois douloureuses. Robert n'était pas bourge, mais sa famille ne manquait de rien. Ses parents avaient plus que les moyens de se débrouiller dans la vie et de s'acheter un pied à terre en Californie pour l'hiver. Ouai, bon c'est vrai, il ne savait pas si finalement ses parents l'avaient acheté cette baraque. Enfin…  
Il eut un regard rapide pour son ex qui s'était zappé version gothique lolita latex et qui aguichait le dernier venu dans l'équipe. Il s'appelait comment déjà ce… mutant. Bruno ? Non… Douglas ? Il avait une tête de Douglas !

- Hey Gambit ! T'as la cote avec Malicia ! »

Ha… raté. Enfin il s'en fichait ! Son autre ex… Kitty était en train de parler au colosse Russe et ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'à un pauvre SDF vérolé. Non, ici, il n'avait pas d'amis. De vrais amis ! Juste des copains, des connaissances… Et ils étaient tous là, à fêter soi-disant son vingtième anniversaire, ou plutôt pour boire et danser grâce à ce prétexte.  
Il observa Pyro enflammer un verre de rhum sous le regard rougeoyant de Loki. Depuis que la confrérie s'était ralliée à eux rien n'était vraiment comme avant. A cause de ce Loki ! Ce mutant au pouvoir de feu, ce mutant qui s'accaparait Pyro tout le temps ! Loki et Pyro, le duo infernal… sous tous les sens du terme ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Loki s'était installé dans leur chambre, en partie à cause de son incapacité à… s'intégrer aux autres à part Pyro… on en revenait toujours là ! Il poussa une fille de son chemin puis prit le chemin du bar, dans un soupire, il demanda un popsicle. Un cocktail à base de curaçao et de liqueur d'orange : bleu… comme lui… Il contempla avec émerveillement son verre mais fut vite perturbé par l'éclat de rire de Jessica, alias Soporifik qui venait de se joindre aux deux flambeurs. Il n'avait plus sa place. Bobby Drake se sentait insignifiant, se sentait trahi. John s'était fait de nouveaux amis, dans sa vie de membre de la confrérie. Et en revenant aussi, il s'était assez lié avec Jess. Mais lui ? Lui… depuis le départ de Pyro, il s'était tout bonnement enfermé. Recroquevillé… oublié.  
Le blondinet s'approcha de la piste de danse, la traversant de part en part puis il se cala dans un fauteuil à côté de Logan. Peut-être son seul réel ami depuis… que John était descendu du jet des X-men. Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête et le prof d'arts allongea un bras déposant dans la main tendue de Bobby une petite boite.

- Cadeau gamin ! »

Cadeau ? De la part de Logan ? Tenez-le il allait tomber ! Un vrai… cadeau ! Il regarda la boite, posa son verre près de la bière du poilu et il l'ouvrit. Alors ? Kit de survie, couteau de survie, kit de randonné, boussole thermo on ne savait trop quoi ? Avec Logan… les cadeaux avaient toujours une utilité quasi militaire… enfin quand on voyait la bête… On se disait que c'était normal. Et bien non. Bobby découvrit une montre et pas en toc attention ! Une belle montre, avec une ribambelle de boutons étranges. Chrono, boussole et calculateur de coordonnées intégrés… WA !

- Merci Log' ! »

Log', ça faisait deux mois qu'il osait l'appeler comme ça. Un petit surnom, affectueux pour celui qui était devenu son confident, son quasi grand frère. Combien de nuit blanche avait-il passé en la compagnie du griffu ? Des tonnes… à parler, à apprendre la mécanique, à astiquer les chéries de feu Cyclope. Il lui avait tout dit. Tout. La douleur d'avoir perdu sa famille, la douleur d'avoir perdu John, la douleur de l'avoir retrouvé tellement différent. De l'avoir retrouvé déjà bien encadré par Loki. La douleur que ce barrage entre eux n'arrangeait pas. La douleur d'avoir ce sentiment d'être délaissé, oublié, par son ex meilleur ami.  
Il se rappelait l'avoir regardé franchir la porte de leur chambre avec un grand sourire. Non pour lui, mais pour Loki qui lui racontait une histoire drôle. Juste un salut, après tout ce temps ! Juste un salut et Pyro s'était posé comme une fleur sur son ancien lit, alors que Bobby ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis devant l'apparition soudaine de son ex colocataire. Un grand blanc frigorifia la chambre avant que l'élémentaire de feu se retourne dans sa direction.

- Bob', Loki, Loki, Bob', c'est notre nouveau colocataire. On va devoir changer la disposition des lits. »

Oui, et comme par hasard, ceux de Loki et de John s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte…  
Loki lui avait envoyé un regard glacial, quasiment noir puis s'était approprié l'attention de John. Finalement, les retrouvailles qu'il s'était imaginées maintes et maintes fois, n'avaient pas eu lieu, non, ça s'était plutôt mal passé pour Bobby, le nouveau solitaire. A chaque corvée en duo, les deux flammes partaient au quart de tour, toujours… ensemble. La froideur de Bobby n'amusait plus John. Il avait grandi, changé, embelli. D'ailleurs c'est le feu aux joues qu'il osait et ose encore l'épier alors qu'il se balade à moitié nu dans leur chambre. John, désirable comme au premier jour… Bobby crevait d'envie de… de… le serrer dans un coin pour lui avouer enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais Loki était là, toujours là. Et coup de couteau dans le cœur, un soir, il les avait retrouvé dans le même lit, serré, trop serré, trop proche pour n'être que de simples amis. Alors que lui, lui, il avait passé cette nuit sous la pluie à se demander comment il pourrait attirer l'attention de son ancien meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas facile de réparer ses erreurs. Il avait tout gâché, tout… si bien que maintenant, Loki avait pris la place qu'il avait mis un temps fou à grappiller.  
Bobby soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus rester ici, et c'est au bord de la nausée qu'il vit Loki pincer les fesses de John. S'en était trop ! Pas ce jour-là, pas ce soir-là ! Il avala son verre rapidement lançant un regard larmoyant à Logan, puis il disparut.

- Bob' ? »

Le blondinet oscilla de la tête pour se recroqueviller un peu plus. Il entendit un battement d'ailes et il sut qu'Angel était venu le voir. Le seul peut-être à lui témoigner un quelconque intérêt.

- Hum ? »  
- C'est ton anniv' reste pas dans ton coin. »  
- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi là-bas. »

Non, pas après ce qui s'était passé, pas après que tout le monde l'ait ignoré. Une fête… il en aurait bien rigolé. Le grand blond soupira détournant le regard. En fait c'était lui qui avait créé ce mur invisible, ce mur qui l'avait coupé toute communication extérieure. Trahi… Délaissé… Bobby avait eu le cœur en miettes après le départ de John et il s'était brisé lorsque Marie était redevenue humaine. Maintenant que faire ? Pouvait-il simplement retourner en arrière ? Changer le court de son destin ?  
Une grosse main lui broya l'épaule. Le blond savait à qui elle appartenait, pour avoir reconnu une odeur de tabac froid qui avait embaumé le mouvement de la dite main. Logan… Pourquoi ne pas passer son anniversaire au garage ? Avec Logan.

- Allons gamin, je pense que tu as un truc à dire à John… non ? On t'a pas dit qu'en soufflant sur ton gâteau d'anniversaire, tu devais faire un vœu ? »  
- J'ai pas soufflé de bougies Logan… »  
- Je savais que tu dirais ça… »

La main de gros chat tira de sa poche une de ces bougies bon marché, rien à voir avec celle d'un gâteau, non, plutôt le genre bougie pour s'éclairer… Bobby en aurait bien rigolé. Mais Logan était Logan, ça semblait tout à fait normal.

- Elle en fait bien vingt celle-là ! Aller… t'as plus qu'à souffler. »

Une allumette avait été craquée et une flamme vive dansait maintenant au sommet du bâton de cire. Une flamme… comme… Pyro. Tout en revenait à Pyro ! Pourquoi ? Il la contempla, s'hypnotisant par ses mouvements. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Fragile, impulsive et mordante… Un peu comme John. Tout revenait à John, vraiment ; chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque instant de sa vie... Ses lèvres se joignirent, lentement, puis la flamme disparut, tandis qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose, un seul mot, une seule personne… lui. Il en revenait inévitablement toujours à lui !

- Bon… ben maintenant, fait en sorte que ton vœu se réalise ! »

Faire en sorte, faire en sorte, comment ? Comment attirer l'attention de Pyro, comment lui dire, lui avouer ce qui se terrait au fond de lui depuis… depuis…

Il faisait froid ce jour-là…  
Bobby venait d'arriver dans l'école de Charles Xavier. Il était là, perdu car il était un mutant, il devait s'en rendre compte ! Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme un humain, pas après avoir gelé la moitié du terrain de basket en tombant dans un quasi coma.  
Xavier avait fait oublier l'incident, heureusement ! Bobby ne voulait qu'une chose, rendre ses parents fiers et le savoir mutant n'aurait rien arrangé à son cas.  
Charles l'avait emmené, prétextant que Bobby perdait son temps dans une école normale. Ha ! Le sourire de son père, en entendant parler de cette école de surdoués. Cette école où son fils allait briller, allait tout simplement devenir brillant. Drake senior était fier. Fier de son fils, de son aîné qui montrait un merveilleux exemple à Rony… S'ils avaient su…  
Bobby lâcha ses valises dans le hall. Il avait froid. Froid de l'intérieur, froid, à cause de cette mutation qui le rongeait intimement. Il avait mal, il se sentait las. Une femme aux cheveux blancs le tira dans une chambre au premier étage. L'aile droite, celle des garçons.  
Il regarda vaguement les têtes curieuses dévisager le nouvel élève. Voilà…  
Voilà son nouveau monde ! Des êtres étranges, des êtres qui lui faisaient encore peur. Il vit un gamin tout vert et ne put s'empêcher de serrer son sac d'effroi …  
Mais en même temps… lui, il se sentait chanceux. Lui, il ressemblait à un humain. Si il pouvait contenir ses pouvoirs, alors il rentrerait et sa famille l'acclamerait sans jamais avoir su, un seul instant que Robert Drake était différent. Il baissa la tête puis entra dans la chambre qui lui été allouée. Il avait froid, tellement froid. Son corps s'étendit, ses yeux se fermèrent et là, dans ses rêves les plus secrets, il avait vu le sourire de son père, sa joie, d'avoir laissé son fils partir, pour une école de surdoués, d'humains, pour faire de lui une jeune homme brillant, au futur étincelant, flamboyant de renom et de notoriété.  
Mais voilà… la vérité était ailleurs…  
Il ouvrit les yeux, encore empêtré dans ses draps givrés. Quelque chose bougeait à côté de lui. Une respiration, une main chaude lui tira les cheveux et le jeune ado leva la tête, regardant… John pour la toute première fois… il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Mais ça faisait huit ans déjà.  
John, qui était arrivé en pleine nuit. John, gamin des rues, glandeur et chieur professionnel. John, son contraire… cette étincelle dans le regard qui l'avait obnubilé. Le mystérieux John… Il avait réussi, il avait réussi à pénétrer la dimension qui se cachait derrière Pyro.

2

Ce souvenir d'enfance était rameau cristallisé au fond de son cœur. Son John… Oui, le sien. John n'avait été à personne avant lui. Il l'avait apprivoisé. Son ami… son amour secret. Il grogna, se leva et disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Il allait se battre, changer son destin. Il suffisait de cette solitude ! Il l'arracherait à Loki ! Oui, il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, pas plus inintéressant ! Il fallait juste qu'il se motive. Loki ou lui… ça allait être décidé ce soir !  
Le grand blond remonta dans sa chambre, fouillant dans ses affaires. Il se retourna stupéfait de voir Logan lui balancer quelque chose sur le crâne.

- Mets ça ! »

Bobby fit de gros yeux. Ça ? Mais, il allait être ridicule avec ça ! Bobby soupira et se dévêtit sous le regard amusé de Logan. Le pantalon en cuir était… comme une seconde peau. Une sensation assez désagréable pour le glaçon. Il regarda mitigé la chose faite en peau de vache puis soupira. C'était le style de Pyro, le style de Loki et celui de Jess. Ce style biker qui n'allait pas avec son air de golden boy. Ses paupières se plissèrent, il n'aimait pas trop le rendu, mais il faisait confiance au jugement de Logan, ainsi, il attaquerait sur leur terrain. Bien… il se retourna, regardant Logan, s'imprégnant de son assurance, de sa force. Parasite, vampire, qu'importait, il emporterait tout ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Logan. Il laissa la chemise de Logan par terre. Il irait comme ça !  
Les pouces dans les poches avant, il descendit les marches, ses yeux bleus scintillant d'une étincelle givrée. Si un jour Bobby devait prendre sa vie en main, et faire ce qu'il vouait lui, égoïstement, ça serait ce soir. Adieu fils à papa, adieu Bobby parfait en tout point. Il serait lui, il serait ses envies, ses péchés, ses secrets les plus intimes. D'un coup d'épaule il poussa Kurt, cherchant du regard John. Le chassant. Il avait quitté son bar semble-t-il, la musique d'un groupe français lui vrilla les tympans. N'était-ce pas du Saez ? Il s'en rappelait pour avoir étudié une de ses chansons dans le cours de langue française.  
Un sifflement strident lui fit tourner le visage… là… au milieu de la pièce… John… John qui dansait un verre de bière à la main, Jesse contre lui, en face, les mains sur les hanches de Pyro, qui la regardait avec un sourire satisfait, et pervers… Loki, juste derrière, baladant ses mains là où il ne devrait pas, et John, John qui aimait ça.

_J'y peux rien_

John qui ondule des hanches…

_Tu m'allumes rien qu'à me regarder _

Jess qui l'embrasse dans le cou

_Ça m'excite ça me défonce rien qu'à te voir danser à mes genoux _

Loki frottant son corps contre celui de Pyro. Lenteur, luxure... De ces flammes qui pourlèchent le corps fin et tentateur de son élémentaire de feu.

_Comme un ange_ e_n danger _

Cette vision, d'horreur, de blasphème et de plaisir incarné. Désirable… Désirable, appétissant, tout simplement… divin. Qui n'était pas subjugué par cette danse ? Cette décadence…

_Tu me le fais_ _ça me le fait de te savoir pareil _

Que dieu pardonne cette scène… Au milieu de cette tempête, tous s'étaient tu et regardaient avec des yeux étranges, cette luxure enivrante. Dits, non-dits, Pyro le serait, ou ne le serait pas ? Questions… rumeurs… mensonges !

_Écorché, Déchiré _

Par ces regards inquiets, stupides et terriblement arbitraires ! Ce ne sont pas ses regards, pas ceux de Bobby…

_Jusqu'à n'en plus savoir ; à n'avoir jamais su qui je suis où je vais _

Eclats bleutés, perdus au loin… regarder, magnétisés… plus rien que l'ondulation des flammes, l'ondulation de trois corps… serviles flammes de l'enfer. Son enfer.

_Je sais plus si c'est toi qui suces _

Toi… ou elle… qui dévore cette peau que les yeux d'un Bobby ne peuvent décemment plus quitter. Cette peau qu'il a tant touchée, mais pas de cette façon. Jamais de cette façon !

_Ou si c'est moi qui dit pousse et qui rentre à l'intérieur de toi, _

Et ce Loki, langoureux tel un serpent capable d'accompagner les mouvements de John avec une telle aisance… Mind Control…

_A m'en imploser le cœur à m'en exploser le cœur. _

Et cette chaleur, cuisante… étouffante… et ce pantalon, définitivement trop étroit, qu'il en est presque douloureux. Spectacle à la limite du supportable, à la limite de la décadence irrévocable !

_Écorché Déchiré Écartelé _

Le visage décontracté et serein, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains perdues dans les chevelures de ses deux partenaires. Vaincu, comme terrassé… visage qui oscille dans cette danse langoureuse…

_Défoncé, défonce-moi,-moi sans dessous dessus _

Comme absent de son propre corps. Ce John-là, lui est inconnu. Qui est cet être de tentation, cette plante carnivore ? Peau scintillante de sueur… torride et moite, accueil particulier à l'odeur musqué pour la mort de l'innocence… pour la mort tout court.

_Déchiré, déchire-moi,-moi sans dessous dessus _

Et parmi ce flot enivrant, le glaçon fond, se morfond… attendant son heure. Ne pas céder… Réussir à amener l'envoûtante mort le rejoindre dans une danse aphrodisiaque. Sans jamais céder à ses avances, à ses mouvements empoisonnés.

_Attends-moi tu vas voir_ c_e que tu fais de moi _; _Attends-moi tu vas voir _c_e que je fais de toi _

Enchaîné à cette vision, enchaîné à ce corps qui se dénude… Lentement… sous son regard. Jess qui déboutonne sa chemise… Loki qui la fait glisser sur ses épaules…

_Tu es beau quand tu jouis c'est moi qui m'extasie _

Sourire flamboyant, corps qui se cambre, se contorsionne, tandis que la bière coule sur son torse. Obscène ! Lèvres, langue, glissant sur un torse parfait, qu'on dirait huilé, cherchant particules houblonnées. Satané Jess !

_Tu es beau quand tu m'obéis c'est moi qui m'extasie _

Doigts, mains, bouches se cherchant. Un baiser… bestial, honteux !

_Défoncé, défonce moi, moi sans dessous dessus, déchiré, aller déchire moi, moi sans dessous dessus _

Mesquin… Loki, partageant ce baiser, tout en dévisageant le glaçon. Sourire. Non… il n'est pas jaloux… non, il n'abdique pas. Pas encore ! Nan… pas avec cette force étrange qui lui parcourt les veines.

_Écorché, Déchiré _

Chemise tombant à ses pieds, foulée, oubliée, comme lui, l'avait été. Et enfin… le regard tant attendu. L'osmose.

_Je sais plus si c'est toi ou si c'est moi qui suce et qui me tire _

Regard aguicheur pointé sur lui… John ! Le doigt entre les lèvres… succion. Invitation ! Et valse de mains sur un corps détestablement… provoquant !

_En jurant que tu vas me bourrer _

Langues cherchant, se cherchant, mains se trouvant, corps se nouant et un seul regard pétillant, grigou, dangereux. Flamboyant d'une étincelle… mais quelle étincelle ?

_Nous plaire, nous déplaire, nous faire et nous refaire _

Mielleuse ? Pour que cette langue caresse une bouche entrouverte, libérant un soupire, un soupire de bien-être. Un bien-être que les yeux du glaçon ont trouvé depuis bien longtemps en les formes arrondies qui, suspicieuses, déforment les jeans des deux hommes.

_Nous plaire, nous déplaire, le faire et le refaire, _

Cliché chaotique, au milieu d'un salon de pensionna. Certes, non religieux, quoi que Kurt serait prêt à crier infamie et blasphème. Et une cuisse ronde, glissant vers la forme insolite qui émane du pantalon de la toute puissante tentation. Le dieu… son dieu… son propre enfer miniature.

_Allez suce mon amour que l'on brûle en enfer. _

Et comme le réclame la chanson les doigts de Pyro recommencent cette invitation, cette supplique muette… à la débauche. Mais Bobby se l'a promis. Il ne craquera pas. L'enfer… il l'avait juste devant lui. Il se désintéressa d'eux puis avala cul sec un verre de Gin. Il était partit… car non, ce n'est pas lui qui craquerait le premier !

3

Accoudé au bar… il regarda Logan se glisser entre les élèves stupéfaits. Il lui tendit un sourire, assuré, puissant. Le glaçon était prêt au futur combat. Un regard échangé… Logan se dirigea vers la sono, il attrapa un disque et prépara la piste. Il savait que cette chanson serait parfaite pour Bobby, qui, depuis qu'il l'avait entendu, n'arrêtait pas de la fredonner. Électrique, la musique retentit. La main de Bobby attrapa celle d'Angel… victime pour le coup, face au nouveau lui qui venait d'éclore. Qu'il vienne ! Que l'enfer envoûtant vienne à lui. Qu'il se brise à ses pieds. Le temps était venu pour sa revanche ! Il n'était pas là pour vraiment se montrer supérieur. Mais… pour une fois. Il ne serait pas lâche. Il se battrait. C'était son honneur qui se jouait !

_It's bugging me, grating me and twisting me around _

Un sourire à Angel, une caresse contre sa joue, un baiser contre ses lèvres. Qui a dit que la glace n'était pas attrayante ? Qui a dit que la glace n'avait rien de chaleureuse ? Si Pyro croyait mieux s'amuser avec Loki, alors qu'il soit damné. Qui a dit que les grands ne pouvaient pas être sensuels ? Pauvre Angel…

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in and turning inside out _

A genou, glissant ses mains le long des jambes de l'ange, sur les bas de ses ailes… et le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Le pouvoir, le contrôle. Il pourrait être un Loki, si Pyro lui demandait ! Il pourrait… Corps qui remontre, bras qui enserrent. L'ange est à lui, dans sa prison de chair.

_'Cause I want it now I want it now give me your heart and your soul _

Serré, contre lui, serré et complètement à lui, profitant de sa grandeur pour une fois. Et ces deux mains qui le libèrent pour trouver le visage complètement interrogé du jeune homme, le caresser, encore, encore, le savourer. Sa douceur… sa chaleur…

_And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out last chance to lose control _

Si Angel pouvait être John… un seul instant… qu'aurait-il à dire… à faire… à crier ses paroles qui sortent du fin fond de son cœur. Le vouloir ! Et encore le vouloir !

_It's holding me, morphing me and forcing me to strive _

Chanter ces mots, ces mots qui lui font tant de mal… alors que les larmes noient ses yeux. Et ses mains qui apprennent à caresser un homme, à le faire réagir, le pousser plus loin, plus loin encore… Et les murmures ! Incessants ! D'abord un torse, puis un dos…

_To be endlessly cold within and dreaming I'm alive _

La douleur de ce qu'il ressentait, caché, au fond, prêt à exploser, à se répandre partout… à devenir lave en fusion et embraser le parquet. Ces mots, ces envies, ces sentiments. Tout crier, tout balancer… Être enfin vivant, enfin lui… Et ces lèvres qui dévorent le cou de l'ange… ses mains qui effeuillent ses ailes, lissant les plumes. Et Warren qui tremble qui ferme les yeux, rouge, rouge de ce qu'il ressent sous ses doigts.

_'Cause I want it now I want it now give me your heart and your soul _

Et le cri encore, alors qu'un regard de biais se pose sur Loki et Pyro qui le dévisagent étrangement. Qui l'observent. Un sourire fripon, une langue malicieuse. Qu'ils le regardent et que John l'envie, que John s'approche, qu'il se détache de l'emprise du roux.

_And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out last chance to lose control _

Un regard pour Angel, un regard emplit de compassion, mais il doit le faire. Et ses lèvres qui se collent à celles de Warren qui les cherchent qui les trouvent, en un baiser long et doux. Un baiser digne de l'homme qu'il est… Il ne cherche pas à être Pyro… juste lui donner envie de le regarder, de voir que Bobby Drake n'est pas ce qu'il a cru. Tout du moins ne l'est plus.

_And I want you now I want you now I'll feel my heart implode _

Et ces paroles encore, profondes comme l'est son cœur. Cette fois, elle sont adressées à John, les yeux dans les yeux… si avec ça il ne comprend pas autant se faire moine ! Alors que des plumes viennent caresser sa joue, son dos, son torse. Une caresse chatouilleuse qui le fait sourire… d'un sourire vivant.

_And I'm breaking out escaping now feeling my faith erode _

Tout contre Angel, tout contre son corps, perdu dans ses plumes, dans son souffle court… vivant, vivant, puissant et tout ça enfin sorti, tout ça enfin… expulsé! Et cette musique qui rythme ses pas, ses mouvements, ses mains sur Warren…

Électrique, et un cœur qui crie, tel qu'aux dernières notes, le colosse de glace abat son poing dans la figure de Loki, qui s'écroule à terre KO sous l'impact glacé qu'il vient de rencontrer.

Angel resta planté au milieu du salon, avec le rouge aux joues. Il faisait quoi maintenant ? Il haussa les épaules, regardant Loki puis quitta la salle remplie de murmures fantasques. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter ce genre de choses. Il était plutôt content de cette soirée. Oh, il savait bien que Bobby n'en pinçait pas pour lui, mais avoir la place d'être désiré même pour quelques minutes c'était jouissif ! Il fit un sourire radieux, sentant encore des mains caresser ses plumes, caresses qu'il devait avouer un peu gauches, mais terriblement exquises. Bobby avait encore quelques petites choses à apprendre. Mais il ne se souciait pas du reste, Bobby apprendrait bien assez vite.

4

John regarda le colosse de glace partir, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Bobby ça… c'était vraiment… étrange ! Il se baissa tapotant le visage du rouquin et décida de le porter jusque dans leur chambre. Tsseuh ! C'était bien la première fois que Bobby frappait quelqu'un pour rien !  
Il avait de la chance, Loki n'était pas trop grand, ni trop gros, juste un peu plus que lui. Le corps du roux tomba sur son lit et avec sa délicatesse naturelle, l'élémentaire de feu frappa son confrère pour le réveiller. Rien de mieux qu'un coup de poing pour en effacer un autre.

- Aïe ! »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Bof, je pensais pas que la tarlouze avait autant de punch. Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? »  
- J'en sais rien… »

John tomba dans les bras de Loki en souriant. A vrai dire… il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. C'était bien parce qu'il y était obligé qu'il était là. Ici… dans cette chambre qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs… Trop douloureux pour y penser vraiment.

- N'y pense pas. »  
- C'est dur… »  
- Je suis là, John… »

Le brun aux mèches blondes fit un sourire crispé. Ouai… mais bon, il ne pouvait pas le protéger de ses propres souvenirs, de ses propres démons. Il fixa un instant le lit du glaçon et fronça les sourcils. Il devait agir ! Venger Loki !

- Espèce de… »  
- Hum ? »

Pyro se leva et s'approcha du lit. D'abord il ouvrit les draps avec délicatesse, et il ôta le draps-housse pour déverser un pot entier de punaises. Qu'il ne s'en reprenne pas à Loki, si il avait un problème avec lui, qu'il vienne le voir LUI et personne d'autre ! Les draps reprirent leur place, sans laisser détecter le piège posé et John, qui n'était pas encore satisfait se tourna vers Loki avec un sourire de requin.

- Tu m'aides ? »  
- Alors là… tout de suite ! Voyons voir… Poil à gratter dans les sous-vêtements… c'est toujours très agréable, tu veux pas aussi qu'on teinte sa garde-robe d'une façon un peu plus gay ? Rose bonbon ! »  
- Note pour moi-même… ne jamais te mettre à dos. »  
- Non… mieux vaut m'avoir à ses côtés qu'en tant qu'adversaire. Je vais lui faire payer à ce grand nase de t'avoir… »  
- Pas la peine d'en parler ! Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne revienne. Je suis sûr qu'il va passer la nuit avec Logan alors… au boulot ! »  
- Ouai… »

Loki sortit les armes du plan "fire vengeance", comme il venait de le nommer et ouvrit l'armoire qui grinça sinistrement. D'abord le placard à chaussettes et caleçons…

- Saupoudrez allègrement… de poil à gratter avant de déguster… tiède. John vire toutes les fringues sombres, cache-les je sais pas où mais qu'il ne trouve rien ! Ensuite on va teindre le reste et les passer au sèche-linge. »

Pyro fit un fin sourire exécutant les ordres avec joie. Ça faisait du bien, tellement de bien ! Les vêtements furent cachés, dissimulés dans différentes chambres, entre le linge des autres élèves, puis deux ombres pénétrèrent la laverie avec des sourires remplis de sarcasmes. Loki continua l'opération, d'abord la machine, il fouilla dans les étagères et sortit une boite rose.

- Ensuite teignez sans scrupule du blanc au bleu clair… oh fait des nœuds ça va faire plus trash ! »

Et voilà… le ronronnement de la machine se mit en marche avec que les deux briquéïstes se regardaient avec des yeux pétillants de malveillance. C'était long… qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire pour… passer le temps ?

- Alors… heureux ? »  
- Très ! »  
- Y'a intérêt… au collège j'étais le faiseur de farces numéro un ! »  
- Je vois l'expérience. Ô Grand Maître du coup de pute bien fait en traître ! »

Loki ricana, remettant ses cheveux roux en place. Pyro aimait cette couleur… presque couleur de feu. Son épaule frôla celle de son voisin de banc et il fut violemment plaqué contre celui-ci. Loki était un animal qui ne marchait qu'à une seule chose : l'instinct. Ils se ressemblaient tout en étant extrêmement différent. Et tout ce que trouverait l'ex brun pour passer le temps ne pouvait que se trouver là. Sur le banc.

- Arrête… »  
- Hum… non… j'ai envie de m'amuser… »  
- Si on crame un truc, Xavier et Magneto vont nous tomber dessus. »  
- Ouai… tant pis. Je m'en fou un peu en fait. Pas toi ? »  
- Loki… »

Le roux se redressa, ici y'avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait attirer son attention, de la lessive, du savon, des colorants, pleins de trucs… qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. La corvée de machine, c'était juste bon à colorer les caleçons des autres en rose. Et lorsque Magneto s'était retrouvé en marcel rose pendant leur dernier meeting, il avait arrêté les corvées de Loki aux toilettes. Et là, ça avait été nettement moins drôle !

- Y'a vraiment rien de bien ici… à part toi, alors… »

Alors ? Bon… ok. Pyro n'aimait pas se montrer en spectacle, surtout dans cette dimension intime, mais qui viendrait à la lessive en pleine nuit ? Hein ? Il ferma la porte qu'il bloqua avec le banc ûis il se retrouva sur la table à plier le linge en douce ou plutôt flambante compagnie, laissant à la table un souvenir cuisant, très cuisant…

5

- C'était un joli revers ! Il s'en rappellera de celle-là ! »

Bobby tourna la clef une nouvelle fois resserrant le moteur de la bécane qu'il était en train de se faire lui-même. Logan l'aidait d'ailleurs à se procurer des pièces, et une fois qu'elle serait finie… il en ferait cadeau à celui qui partagerait sa future vie. Sa vie à deux. Et il ne pouvait y'en avoir qu'un ! John !

- Mais tu devrais être vers John pour lui parler, non ? »  
- Non, pas encore ! Je vais le faire patienter. »  
- Hum… tu devrais attaquer plus rapidement. »  
- Je préfère attaquer quand ce sera le bon moment. Je le laisse mariner ! »  
- Je te laisse faire… Bon, pas mal du tout ! Tu te débrouilles bien gamin ! »  
- J'peux passer la nuit ici ? »  
- Si tu veux ! »  
- Merci… Log'. »

Le blond fit un grand sourire se rapprochant du squelette en ferraille. Elle serait belle, magnifique, autant que celle de Logan.

- T'as réfléchi à la couleur ? »  
- Noire, avec des flammes. »  
- Je m'en serais douté. »  
- Suis-je si prévisible ? »

Logan alluma un nouveau cigare en souriant. Oui, il l'était. Il ne comprenait pas comment un gars aussi doux et gentil avait pu tomber sous le charme d'une véritable racaille. John ne semblait pas fait pour Bobby et inversement. Trop différents ! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu Pyro aussi stable que sous l'attention de Robert. Le blondinet savait y faire pour apaiser les loups solitaires.

- Alors ? »

Le brun décoloré fit un grand sourire, remettant en place le T-shirt qui lui avait été sauvagement arraché puis jeté en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Voilà… voilà qui été Loki. A se jeter sur lui, à le mordre, à le déguster sans aucun scrupule. Sa main caressa son cou, marqué au fer rouge, il retroussa les lèvres.

- Je vais avoir une marque ! »  
- Hé ! Pas ma faute si j'aime marquer mon territoire et sois heureux que ça ne soit que cela. »  
- Ho, parce que tu oserais m'uriner dessus ? »  
- Va savoir ! »

Un poing effleura le visage du roux qui avait légèrement hoché la tête pour l'éviter. Il n'aimait pas le sens de répartie de John, c'était souvent physique avec lui et comme Loki faisait très attention à son image, il n'appréciait guère ces manières.

- Tu me fais un bleu grognon, je te jure que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine, voire deux ! »

C'était on ne peut plus clair. Le corps de Loki était sacré, déjà que le machin gelé n'y avait pas été de main morte alors, fallait pas abuser !

- Essaye ! »

Le roux soupira, à trop le chercher, John le trouverait un jour… Il referma sa braguette puis fixa Pyro se rassoir mollement sur le banc avec un air indéfinissable. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand ils échangeaient ce genre de choses tous les deux ? Depuis… leur deuxième nuit ensemble sur le camp de la confrérie. Une envie, une folie et puis… un amour chancelant ou flamboyant... suivant les jours, les nuits... les envies. La lessive fut sortie avec un grand rire victorieux, les vêtements furent dénoués puis mit au sèche-linge. Ensuite un silence cinglant se reposa sur la pièce.

- Il va être heureux ! »

Ouai, il le serait, pour sûr ! Loki, qui n'avait jamais voulu communiquer son nom d'humain à quiconque, pas même à John eut les yeux qui virèrent au rouge sang. D'une main paresseuse, il attrapa une cigarette dans un paquet de couleur lagon et d'une flamme verte due à une plaque en cuivre, il alluma sa clope pour prendre sa dose de nicotine, bien méritée aux vues de performances qu'il venait d'exécuter. A contrario de l'australien, Loki ne faisait pas que jouer avec son zippo, il l'utilisait aussi à bon escient.

- Ça pu ton truc ! »  
- Alpha Menthol sugar ! »  
- Sugar ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Tête de nœuds ! »  
- Thank you, my honey ! »

Qu'est-ce que le roux pouvait lui ressortir par les yeux de temps à autre. Les deux heures qui suivaient leurs accolades charnelles, il fallait toujours qu'il lui trouve des surnoms moisis ! Pyro avait une réputation à tenir, il n'était ni sugar, ni honey !

- Tu me fais chier Loki. Et si tu me parlais de toi pour changer un peu ? »  
- Tu veux savoir quoi ? »  
- D'où tu viens j'en sais rien, un truc perso ! Je couche avec toi, sans rien savoir de toi ! »  
- Et ? »  
- Et ? J'aimerais bien que ça change ! »  
- Je suis né en Corée du Sud… je suis à moitié coréen du côté de ma mère, et à moitié irlandais. »  
- Oh ? Coréen ? Je pensais que c'était japonais ou un truc du genre… enfin c'est pareil pour moi ! »  
- Tss ! Ignare ! »  
- Désolé, je suis poète pas ethnologue ! »

Loki fit un sourire sinistre, s'approchant de Pyro et lui attrapant la mâchoire qu'il serra de toute sa force, il l'obligea à lui faire face. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui. C'était un privilège qu'il faisait à John.

- Mon nom t'importe peu, mon age… 24 ans. En ce qui concerne mon passé… et bien tu le connaîtras en temps et en heure Sugar. »

Loki n'était pas sympa. Ça se voyait qu'il avait une tronche de chinois ! Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, sauf qu'il lui était aîné de trois ans. Il le regarda attraper les habits et les plier, puis dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, il le suivit jusque dans leur chambre. L'élémentaire de feu s'écroula sur son lit tout en observant Loki ranger les habits dans une maniaquerie poussée à l'extrême. L'armoire fut fermée puis l'élémentaire de feu doublé d'un manipulateur d'esprit et surtout de rêves vint rejoindre John pour se coller contre lui.

- Sugar ? »  
- Hum ? Quoi, encore ? »  
- Encore ? »  
- … »

Encore ? Loki n'était pas qu'un fouteur de zouk dans l'esprit des gens, un menteur expert, un pyromane, un farceur pas drôle et fumeur de cigarette mentholée, il était aussi un pervers doublé d'un maniaque sexuel. Mais au fond… au fond, John s'en fichait totalement, tant que les suçons pouvaient être cachés !

6

Bobby poussa la porte de la chambre avec douceur, il était presque cinq heures, il passait juste, il ne resterait pas très longtemps. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui tira un grognement et il claqua la porte de la salle de bain avec violence, pour les réveiller. D'abord il prit une douche, puis il alla s'habiller… Il… Son regard fixa ses habits et se tourna vers les deux comateux qui n'étaient définitivement pas du matin.

- Alors là… »  
- Hum ? »  
- Sale con ! »  
- Quoi donc ? »  
- Loki lève-toi ! »  
- Je suis fatigué… j'ai dû le faire trois fois de suite parce qu'un jeune homme dont je ne citerais pas le nom a été insatiable… »  
- Lève-toi ! »

John regarda la scène, ne comprenant pas vraiment la lueur au fond des yeux du popsicle. Il lui arrivait quoi encore ? Pourquoi défiait-il de plus en plus Loki ? S'il continuait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Y'avait comme un truc chez le coréen qui lui faisait dire qu'il valait mieux pas le chercher.

- Ok, mais tu vas le regretter mon chou. Sugar ? Reste là… dès que j'ai fini, on reprend. »  
- … »

Sugar ? Encore ! Il ne supportait pas ce surnom ! En plus utilisé devant témoin, John avait l'impression de perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait su sauvegarder. Le brun grogna pour la forme, regardant son... mais qu'était vraiment Loki pour lui ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Il couchait avec, sans se poser de question, mais au fond, il ne l'aimait pas, tout du moins, pas d'amour.

- Écoute glaçon boy, je suis pas Pyro. Je crée le feu, mais j'ai la capacité de… par exemple… »

Hum ? Bobby écouta attentivement, espèrent avoir la fin de la phrase. En vain ! Il se mit ensuite à marcher vers Loki, l'attrapant par la taille, l'embrassant… L'embrassant ? Mais ? Mais ? Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi donc, le regard étrangement rouge du coréen n'avait pas qu'une utilité stylistique... Le colosse de glace tomba à genoux devant le roux qui venait de lui balancer un coup de talon dans l'estomac.

- Je peux manipuler l'esprit, te faire croire que je suis ton amant, ton père pourquoi pas. Ou même te faire croire que tu es un gentil, gentil toutou. Hein ? Il est gentil le Poppy ! Hein ? Oh brave Poppy ! »  
- Waf ! »  
- Alors Sugar, on en fait quoi du cleps ? SPA ? »

C'était méchant. Oui, John trouvait Loki atrocement méchant. C'était Bobby ! Son ancien meilleur ami tout de même. Bien qu'il soit blessé du comportement de son ancien colocataire, John n'avait jamais éprouvé de haine envers le blond, pas un seul instant. Son regard se braqua sur Loki pour qu'il arrête ça immédiatement. Robert Drake était ce qu'il était, mais il ne méritait pas autant de méchanceté.

- Loki, arrête. »  
- Mais… c'est amusant ! Non ? »

Non, définitivement non ! Ce n'était pas amusant du tout ! Car une mâchoire givrée se referma sur une chose à peine cachée par le tissu de son boxer. Et ça… ça… c'était pas du tout marrant. Il y eut un hurlement, assez sévère et Bobby se releva en fusillant Loki qui s'était plié en deux.

- Je crois que ton sugar va devoir faire ceinture aujourd'hui… Et sache un truc, tes manipulations d'esprit, valent pas ceux du professeur Xavier ! Va te faire ! Quant à toi John, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais je déteste la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi depuis ton retour ! »

Une fois tout de rose vêtu, le glaçon s'en alla, pour une journée… longue, très longue et piquante aussi, mais qu'importait son accoutrement, il était remonté, mieux valait ne pas trop le chercher.

- L'enfoiré ! »  
- Calme-toi Loki ! »

Le brun se leva, fouillant dans son placard et chercha son calepin pour écrire. Il avait envie de faire un poème en prose et quand l'envie retentissait… il fallait qu'il se lâche. Et puis vu la bonne humeur de son camarade, il préférait le laisser tranquille. La page s'ouvrit sur une enveloppe qui tomba à terre. Tiens ? Une enveloppe ? Il ne se rappelait pas de ça… Sa main ramassa le carré de papier puis l'ouvrit regardant une feuille de papier plié, dont les écrits étaient penchants et raturés… Hum ? C'était l'écriture de Bobby.

_«_ _De Bobby Drake …à John._

_Le prix à payer n'est nullement trop fort, pour reconquérir ton cœur. Tout, vraiment tout est de ma faute et je ferai tout ce qui est humainement possible pour d'abord te ramener dans ma couche et saouler ton corps du mien puis ensuite me rendre indispensable à la stabilité de ton âme.  
Je mettrai tout pour te reconquérir. Je sais que toi, tu m'as dans la peau et je ferai le plus grand chemin mais toi, fais en le reste. Je t'en prie, prends la main que je te tends. _

_Dans le passé, les bons mots m'ont échappé et mes plus profonds sentiments ont été enfermés au plus profond de mon cœur. C'est maintenant fini - car, à travers cette lettre - je t'affirme mon amour immortel et ma dévotion éternelle. _

_Bobby… » _

John fixa la lettre avec étrangeté, il vérifia la date qui remettait dans son contexte cette... déclaration. Elle datait du lendemain de cette engueulade qu'ils avaient eu à cause de Marie. Le surlendemain, il avait quitté les X-men, sans se retourner, sans avoir jamais pu lire cette lettre. Bobby l'avait aimé, l'aimait-il encore ? Il… tout s'éclairait enfin… Bobby l'aimait encore et lui, lui il s'était fourvoyé, lui, il était maintenant avec Loki. Et si il le quittait… et est-ce qu'il pouvait le quitter , maintenant ? En tout cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le blond essayait de rivaliser avec le coréen.

- C'est quoi ça ? »

Deux yeux glissèrent sur la feuille de papier lisant les derniers mots de la lettre tout particulièrement.

- Amour immortel ? »

Coup de couteau dans le dos. Loki voyait ses mots qui avaient dû agiter le cœur de John. Il le savait. Il 'avait toujours su… Pyro aimait Bobby. Et si finalement c'était réciproque ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, il avait échoué quelque part. Il n'avait jamais pu faire oublier l'élémentaire de glace à son compagnon.

- Ok, je vois… génial ! »  
- Loki… »  
- Bah vas-y, tu l'adores ce gars. »  
- Loki ? »  
- Quoi ? Vas-y je te dis… »

7

Bobby rentra en soirée dans la chambre, vide… étrangement vide. Peut-être qu'ils étaient fâchés, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir. Ça ne lui importait quasiment plus. Pas qu'il ait fait une croix sur Pyro, mais peut-être était-il tout bonnement impossible de rattraper le passé. Il avait pris une douche dans la chambre de Logan, mais… ça grattait toujours un max ! Alors il passa la porte mais resta figé juste devant la baignoire, à regarder un corps à moitié endormi.

- John… »  
- Hum ? Loki ? »

Deux regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, le temps que le glaçon fasse volte-face et sorte précipitamment. Loki ? Loki ? Loki ! Il commençait sérieux à l'énerver ce gars !

- Bobby ! Attends… »

Pyro se leva d'un seul homme et sortit de la baignoire, ne prenant pas le temps de se sécher ou de faire attention, le décoloré s'étala avec allégresse non dissimulée sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Ça faisait un mal de chien, vraiment.

- John ? »

Pour achever la bête, la porte lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Putain, pourquoi diable la porte devait s'ouvrir sur l'intérieur de la salle d'eau ? L'élémentaire de feu grogna un coup sec, puis se redressa. Étonnamment, il ne sentit plus de douleur, peut-être parce que les mains fraîches de Bobby caressait la peau brûlante de son torse.

- Ça va ? »  
- Ouai, sauf que t'as failli me tuer à coup de porte, mais ça... va ! »

Deux sourires simples furent échangé, John s'approcha de l'élémentaire de glace en soupirant. Ils devaient en parler, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Si John avait appris à faire face aux difficultés, ce face à face aurait déjà dû avoir lieu. Il devait se rendre compte qu'il avait eu peur d'entendre de la bouche du blond qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un ami.

- Merci pour la lettre. »  
- Hein ? »  
- J'ai trouvé une lettre… d'amour dans les affaires que j'avais laissé derrière moi. »  
- Une lettre… la… »

Robert eut un moment de flou. De quelle lettre pouvait-il parler ? Bien entendu, ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait écrite, pour ainsi dire, il l'avait totalement oublié. Cependant, il s'en rappela vite. Son visage vira rouge, rouge de honte d'avoir écrit ce genre de choses, d'avoir oublié et laissé ça dans les affaires de Pyro. Diable, il avait écrit ça, comme une pucelle amoureusement transie par un quelconque jouvenceau, c'était gênant !

- Merci… Bobby… je… quand je t'ai vu avec Malicia... tu sais. Enfin… »

Bobby ferma les yeux, voyant le visage de John s'approcher de lui et un baiser chaud se posa sur ses lèvres fraîches. Un baiser… de… Pyro. Ce baiser qu'il avait toujours voulu, sans même se l'avouer. Il avait voulu être avec une femme, tout en cherchant du regard celui de son ami. Et maintenant il trouvait pathétique son ancienne façon de voir les choses. Pyro… juste Pyro savait prendre soin de lui.

- Hooo, mais que vois-je ! Pardon d'interrompre… »  
- Loki ! »  
- Alors ? Tu vois, t'es déjà en train de l'embrasser. »

John le lâcha. John le délaissa. Il comprenait. Il comprenait mais ça faisait quand même mal… Il le regarda se relever et se diriger vers la toison rouge qui venait de passer par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Pardon Loki… j'ai laissé passer ma chance alors… »  
- Bobby, t'es con ou quoi ? C'est moi qui t'ai délaissé, sans avoir essayé quoi que ce soit ! »  
- Et moi je me complaisais à ma fausse hétérosexualité ! »  
- En gros vous êtes deux boulets quoi ? »  
- Loki ! »  
- Plus moi que John… »  
- Bobby ! »  
- Mais c'est vrai ! J'aurais dû… »  
- Tss ça me dégoûte. J'aurais dû ? Tu dois ! Je dois ! Il doit ! C'est quoi ce conditionnel de merde ? J'aime pas le conditionnel, ça pue ! C'est bon pour les poètes et encore ! »

Bobby baissa la tête prenant tout le tort dans l'histoire, tout était de sa faute ! Sa faute à lui… Si il n'avait pas préféré Marie dans l'histoire, John ne serait jamais descendu de ce Jet. Si il n'avait pas écrit cette lettre, mais si il avait pris son courage pour le lui dire en face, John ne serait pas descendu de ce Jet. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé sa place dans l'institut de Xavier, si il le lui avait demandé, John serait resté. C'était un fait...

- Loki, prends soin de lui… »  
- Moi ? Si j'ai envie… Et pourquoi… je prendrais pas soin de toi, p'tit gars… viens là ! Pour avoir fait pleurer Pyro, je dois te corriger comme il se doit ! »  
- LOKI ! »  
- Oui, pleu-rer ! »

Pyro avait pleuré ? Il avait… Pyro ? Vraiment ? Son regard suivit le rouquin qui collait encore plus près son lit contre celui de John. Le blond vit une étincelle rougeâtre dans le regard de Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

- Moi ça me donne des envies pas nettes cette histoire… »  
- LOKI ! »

Une main qui glissait dans sa chevelure courte, une autre le long de son flanc, une autre encore au creux de ses reins et une dernière sur son torse. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Juste là ? Là sur ce matelas. Remplis de chaleur, de bien-être… Il se passait quoi ? Depuis… depuis le regard dévorant de Loki, Bobby semblait avoir perdu toute inhibition. Mais il était bien maître de son corps, en tout cas autant qu'il le pouvait en ce moment. Ce moment même où John était en train de le mordiller là… juste là dans le cou, si sensible, si puissant. Comment pouvait-il passer du désespoir à l'espoir et enfin à ça… cet état entre le bien-être absolu et… comment l'exprimer ? Exprimer ça… Bobby essaya de bouger, mais son corps, son traître de corps ne fit pas le mouvement voulu, non, tout le contraire… Son corps ondula comme un serpent, ondula un peu plus… en dessous, au milieu… Partout…  
Son corps, brûlant, brûlant autant que ceux des deux hommes qui partageaient sa couche. Le cadet était… initié à certaines choses qui lui donnaient des rougeurs aux joues. Ces choses qu'il n'avait que rêvées. Faire l'amour avec un homme. Avec deux hommes ! Deux élémentaires de feux qui lui léguaient chacun leur tour un morceau de leur chaleur, de leur pouvoir. Il avait si chaud qu'il croyait qu'il allait brûler sur place.  
Lui, le colosse de glace, le glaçon frigide incapable de se réchauffer, incapable de s'ouvrir, s'épanouir… et là… là… Il était enfin… bien ! Tout simplement bien ! Ses lèvres vinrent chercher celles de John et son corps se cambra un peu plus sous l'assaut de Loki. Il s'était peut-être trompé à son sujet. Peut-être. Car c'était un vrai démon, un démon dont les yeux rouges machiavéliques le fixaient avec amusement. Loki n'était que passion dévorante, que désir sexuel, oui, un démon. Un démon qui ne pensait qu'à ça. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul. Pyro, le sourire taquin aux lèvres qui s'amusait des rougeurs de son amant, qui s'amusaient de sa pudeur, n'était, semble-t-il, pas mieux.  
Le corps de l'élémentaire de glace se laissa tomber sur le côté, incapable d'en supporter plus, incapable de faire face encore plus longtemps à ses… comment les appeler ? Amants ? Oui, juste pour John… Mais Loki ? Qui était Loki pour lui ? Un… ami ? Non… l'amant de John… tout simplement. Et l'amant de son amant était en train… de le combler. Combler de l'intérieur.

- John… »  
- J'espère que tu apprécies Popsicle… »  
- Hey bien entendu qu'il adore… je sais y faire moi, Sugar ! »  
- Ouai et laisse-moi la place. »  
- Sugar… je savais pas que tu voulais être au-dessus… moi qui te prenais pour un passif né… »  
- Tsss tu vas voir, je serais meilleur que toi ! »  
- Mais vas-y Sugar ! »  
- Attendez… »  
- Détends-toi… »  
- John… »  
- Hum ? »  
- C'est trop gros… »  
- LOKI ! »  
- J'aime pas attendre mon tour ! »

Est-ce qu'il tiendrait le coup ?

* * *

2007 Merci à Oba pour m'avoir laissé utiliser sa lettre.


End file.
